1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image processing technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display devices have recently been used as TV receivers and display devices for PCs. Such liquid-crystal display devices can be formed into flat panel structures to save space and power, and hence are widely used. However, these liquid-crystal display devices have a low response speed with respect to moving images. As a method of driving liquid-crystal display devices to improve response speed, there has been proposed a method of performing overdriving in accordance with the result of comparison between image data to be displayed next and previous image data (patent reference 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-126050)).
In addition, as a method of improving motion blurring due to the display characteristics of a liquid-crystal display device, there has been proposed a driving method that inserts a black frame or intermediate image by doubling the frame frequency of an input image signal (patent reference 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-351382)).
If, however, the amount of change in the high-frequency component of image data to be displayed is large, an obtained value used for image display may exceed the display range of the display. This leads to failures such as display deterioration and the display of unnecessary video components. If, for example, the LPF constant is changed to overcome such failures, the motion blurring improvement effect decreases (deteriorates).